THE TRAP and one they didn't see coming
by Simallyher
Summary: Cameron suspects something is off with Sam and Daniel, so he enlists Vala's help. How does setting up one trap, trip them into another? SD CV


**THE TRAP (and one they didn't see coming)**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Stargate SG1, I just borrow them, make them do my bidding, then return them safely. No copyright infringement intended, no proft made._  
_

_VALA_

So there I was, just minding my business like always when out of nowhere, Cameron Mitchell pulls me into the supply closet, imagine my astonishment when I realised that he wasn't going to kiss me, I mean really! But the true meaning of his capture was much more entertaining!

'I'm not sure but I think Jackson has a thing for Sam,' Cameron whispered quickly.

'What would that have to do with me being pulled into a supply closet?' I asked a little louder.

'Gee, do you want people to find us in the supply closet together?' Cameron snapped, rather harshly in my opinion!

'Fine,' I begin whispering. 'What do you want me to do about it?'

'Flirt with him, flirt until he or she cracks,' Cameron grinned.

'Oh because all my previous flirting has worked a charm,' yep I'm just going to be sarcastic. What does he expect? A miracle!

'I noticed which is why I want you to amp it up.'

'What does 'amp it up' mean exactly?'

'Dress more your old style, just not so much leather but more lure and trap, you getting this?'

'Right, so you want me to become a tramp?' How rude of him! To even ask me this! But it would be funny, I couldn't help but grin.

'You can do it, trust me, we need to do something or else we'll loose them both. Jackson prior man didn't help matters.'

'If you insist, I'll need new clothes, I only carry leather,' you spin opening the door and strutting out.

SDSDSDSDSD

The nerve of him to have even asked me that, I mean really, who does he think he is? Well, OK, so I look really, really fantastic in my new clothes, I just hope he is right about this!

'Daniel?' I called from his lab door.

'Not now Vala,' he sounds impatient.

'But Daniel,' I strut towards him, the lace whispers over my legs. 'You've been in here all day.'

'And I'll be in here all night if you do…' perfect, jaw has dropped. 'What are you wearing?'

'New clothes, you like them?' I smiled, spinning just for him. 'It seems that this lace is rather an attractive feature, you've never told me about this material.'

'Because it's mainly used on underwear, and sometimes to enhance a dress…not like…that,' he stutters slightly.

'So does it look good?' I asked flattening the material to my body, phase one initiated, or whatever Cameron says.

'It looks…um blacks your colour,' he nodded facing back to his work.

'Yes,' I whispered stepping up closer. 'But does it look good?'

I took the opportunity to rest a gentle hand on his shoulder and lean closer. Hoping that this new perfume Cameron picked would do its job. Looking down, I notice Daniel's handwriting has gotten slightly messier.

'Something the matter Daniel?' I purred into his ear. Me purring is something I should do more often!

He grabs my arms and pushes me away. 'Vala please, I'm trying to work,' he grinds out.

'But I want to play,' I whine stepping towards him again.

'Hey Dani—Vala!' Perfect, Samantha Carter.

'Hey Sam, need something?' Daniel jumps immediately. Perhaps Cameron's not far off.

'Ah…well…no, no you two were busy. I'll come back,' ouch, OK a little _too_ far.

'No seriously, Sam, need help?' Daniel's practically jumping for an opportunity to get out of here.

'Seriously, I'll just get someone else, you two…uh…finish,' Sam's voice quavers a little, the only part of her showing any emotion. Or at least I thought so.

I watched as Daniel watched Sam leave, sighing he turned to face me. Uh oh…I was in trouble.

'What were you thinking? Did something suddenly snap in your head to make you think that I would be remotely interested?' Daniel snapped. 'Who took you shopping, by the way, you're not meant to leave without me!'

'Cameron Mitchell took me out; he said that since it would be him, it would be fine. And it's not like you're making the moves on anyone else!' I snapped, actually hurt.

'Just because I'm not 'making the moves' on someone doesn't mean I don't like someone else, and that doesn't give you the right to strut around my like I'm your property. If you want someone to do that to, do it to Mitchell, I'm not interested,' he growled before shoving me, ungracefully, out of his lab and locking the door. I heard it click!

SDSDSDSDSD

'So?' Cameron had pulled me into another supply closet.

'Well, I think it's working better than either of us expected. I've already made Samantha upset, Daniel has already snapped at me and I'm now locked out of his lab!' I whispered upset. 'He was nasty, said if I wanted to strut around someone then to strut around you!'

'Hey,' Cameron wrapped me in warm, protective arms. Hmm…where'd that come from? 'Jackson's just upset because Sam found you and him together.'

'It still hurts, your turn!' I sniffled into his shirt.

'Ok, my turn,' Cameron sighed.

SDSDSDSDSD

_CAMERON_

Since Vala took care of Daniel, I decided to play up the rumours of Sam and her COs. Flirt with her and hope to God that Jackson walks past.

'Hey Sam,' I smiled walking in. 'I heard from the little birdies that you're upset, care to chat?'

'Hey Cam, and not really,' she smiled slightly.

'Its Jackson isn't it?' I push further.

'How'd you know?' She chuckled.

'You and him are like this,' I crossed my finger. 'And right now you're like this,' I uncrossed my fingers.

'I walked in on him and Vala, I never knew they were seeing each other,' Sam sighed.

'How do you know they're seeing each other?' I questioned.

'You didn't see them,' Sam looked away.

'Hey, this isn't going to affect the team is it?' I walked towards her.

'No of course not,' Sam straightened. 'Personal feelings will never affect the team.'

'Come here,' I whispered, pulling her into a hug. 'I'm here too you know, talk to me, beat me up,' I laughed.

She laughed, which I took as a good sign. 'Thanks Cam, what would I do without you guys?'

'Probably shrivel up and die,' I pulled back. 'Feel better?'

'Yes, thanks,' she smiled up at me.

I could see why Jackson loves her. 'Hey tagged you there,' I laughed noticing the tag on her shirt. 'Let me just get that for you.' I reached around, touching a little more than I should have.

A cough from behind us had me snapping my arms to her sides. 'Sam?' It was Jackson.

'Daniel!' Sam smiled a little too brightly, or was it because it was Jackson?

'You're busy I'll come back,' he went to leave. Think fast.

'No, I'm just about to leave anyway,' I stopped him. 'See you later Sam,' I grinned before walking out. Let's hope they wort this out…scrap that, I hope they fight, realise then for all our sakes, lock Sam's door!

SDSDSDSDSD

_DANIEL_

Not what I was expecting, walking into Sam's office and finding Mitchell's hands al over her. OK, not _all_ over her, but there was some serious touching going on.

'So, you and Mitchell,' I started.

'You and Vala,' she rebutted.

'He's your CO!' I went up a few notches.

'She's our ward!' Sam kept up.

'We're not military,' I pointed out.

'We're not dating,' oh.

'But…his hands were…you two were…'

'I had a tag sticking out, what's your excuse?' she walked away from me. 'And close the door, the entire base doesn't need to hear us!'

I closed the door as requested. 'Then what are we fighting about? Why are we avoiding each other?'

'Vala,' it was simple, and I knew it was the truth.

'I don't want her you know, before was…I don't even know where that came from,' I defended myself.

'Then why are we fighting? We never fight!' Sam cried, collapsing into her chair. 'We don't fight, they do, not US!'

She looked completely lost, utterly and completely gone. I walked to her, afraid that she'd kick my arse, but this needed to be done. I wrapped my arms around her shaking shoulders.

'I'm so sorry, I don't know where this is coming from,' I whispered, my hands rubbing up and down her back. A back I'd rather have them run up and down naked.

'We're supposed to be best friends,' she sniffled.

'Maybe that's the problem?' I offered.

'How can being best friends be the problem?' She looked up at me.

'Because you've meant more to me than just a best friend for so long,' I sighed, taking in all her features. 'I took the Atlantis posting for two reasons. One, I've always wanted to go and two, because you accepted the R&D posting. I didn't want to be here without you.'

I felt her arms tighten around my waist. 'Tell me you love me, not Vala, but me,' she quietly demanded.

'I love you Sam, so much it's caused me to retreat from you, hide and be a compete idiot,' I gladly replied.

'I love you too,' she kissed the inside of my arm closest to her mouth. 'Only you.'

'Where to now?' I asked sinking to her level.

'I don't know, but I'm willing to go with you,' she grinned impishly, before closing the gap between us and kissing me. My only word for it…WOW.

SDSDSDSDSD

_VALA_

Once again I'm walking aimlessly down the corridor when Cameron pulls me into another supply closet.

'You really have a thing for these things don't you?' I asked. 'If you don't want people talking, why keep pulling?'

'It worked,' was his only reply.

'Really?' I grinned. 'How do you know?'

'General Landry just informed me of a change of relationships within my team, so I informed him of another.'

'Who?' I replied, realising a little too late that he meant us.

'Me,' he kissed me softly, it was perfectly, gentlemanly of him. 'And you,' I reached around his neck, and pulled him closer.

'I can live with that,' I whispered, pulling him closer.


End file.
